Technical Field
The present invention relates to a far side airbag device for a vehicle.
Related Art
There are far side airbag devices for a vehicle that are equipped with an inflator that is provided at the vehicle transverse direction central-side side portion of a seat back, and a side airbag that is provided in the side portion of the seat back and receives a supply of gas from the inflator and inflates and expands (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-051557, JP-A No. 2012-081958, JP-A No. 2005-306377, and JP-A No. 2011-057208).
By the way, in order to improve the inflation and expansion performance of a head portion protecting area that has a large volume at a side airbag, it has been thought to provide a jetting portion, that jets-out gas, at the upper end portion of the inflator. However, in this case, the following points are of concern. Namely, because the gas supplying end portion has a small diameter as compared with the inflator main body portion, if (the head portion of) a vehicle occupant of that seat or of another seat is pushed-against the side airbag that has inflated and expanded accompanying a vehicle collision, that vehicle occupant interferes, via the side airbag, with the upper end portion (the gas supplying end portion) of the inflator, and there is the possibility that the side airbag will be damaged.